SETO & JOUNUCH THE DUEL OF DUELS FOR MAI FINISHED
by JC Rose
Summary: Please read this because its very sweet and took ages to write.rnBattle city is over and all is well or is it? Mai had a wonderful time with Kaiba but was that all it was? Joey and Seto have come to blows and are both duelling face to face for Mai Valenti
1. Evil gone and Affairs uncovered

**This is a Yugioh love story starring my fave character Kujuka Mai as Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba's love interest! Ok so the story is kind of Bachelorette like, how? Well After battle city tournament is over and Mai has finally awakened (thanks to Yami Yugi) she renews her secret passion for Seto kaiba which had been going on under the covers for a while but no one was to know, however knowing that Joey wheeler tried desperately to save her from Maliks evil spirit Yami Marik, she feels guilty and decides to take Joey up on his offer of "more than just friends". Anyway: The first chapter basically begins at the end of Battle City the gang is about to leave when Anzu (Tea) overheard Mai talking to Seto about their previous relationship…… being the gossip she is Tea does not keep this to herself! So begins the bitter feud between arch enemies and one tough blonde……. I do not know or own Yugioh or 4kids entertainment……..although I wish I did he he……**

**Chapter 1 Battle city over……..or is it? "I never really did thank you Yugi" Mai says as her, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Joey and Duke all board the blimp which will take them home (lets just say they are all going back to America) Yugi turns around and smiles at her "that's alright Mai" "anything for a friend right?" . Mai bites her bottom lip "friend?" she thinks to herself "come on he did save your life" the little voice in her head says. "Right" she replies forcing a smile. When the group arrive inside (the K.C machine which will eventually fly them back to their destination) Mokuba is by the controls awaiting Seto's command to "take off", Bakura stands by him, eager to get back into the REAL WORLD after being in cased in the shadows for so long. "Hey guys" Mokuba smiles with a sparkling look in his eye. "Hey Mokie when we getting outta this dump?" Tristan asks in his usual dim witted fashion. "I don't know". "When Seto gives the all clear" Mokuba replies. Joey rolls his eyes and pulls a face "that stuck up ass would have us here all year just so he could annoy us" his face gets redder and redder as he thinks about his least liked peer in the world Seto Kaiba. Mokuba hides a giggle and the room goes quiet as Seto walks in…. **

**""Actually Wheeler if I could I would leave you here for the rest of your pathetic life" Seto snarls from behind. "Oh yeah well what's stopping yaw pal?" Joey yells clenching his fists. Serenity and Duke pull Joey back. Seto tilts his head back and laughs proudly. "I'm not your pal Joe" "how many times do I need to remind you?" "Or is that brain of yours completely full of cannabis?" "Kaiba" Yugi says sternly. Joey can almost feel his head explode onto the nicely polished floor. "Start this thing as soon as possible Mokuba", Seto orders. "The quicker I get away from that blonde gimp and his little pep squad the better". "Hey" Tea shouts angrily. Seto smirks and walks into his flash bedroom inside the blimp. "Let him go guys" Yugi says. "He's not worth it". Mai stayed silent throughout Seto and Wheelers little spat while at the same time not avoiding the fact that Seto was looking over at her whilst he was verbally bashing the mere mortal Joey. "I'll be in my room for a while" she says walking out of the control room. "Hey Mai" Joey stops her. "I kinda wanted to talk to you for a sec if that's alright?" When it came to Mai Jounuchi (Joey) was as polite and considerate as ever, almost gentlemen like. "Uh okay" Mai hesitantly replies. She actually was hoping to use this time to go into Seto's room and talk to him about this secret affair they have been having and if it really meant something or if it was just a bit of fun while battle city was taking place! "Let's walk", Mai suggests. **

**"Oh Serenity squeals in her room with Tea. "Joey is gonna tell Mai he has a crush on her". "Yeah I think that she already knows that" Tea giggles. "Yeah but does she know he is going to ask her out?" Serenity says happily. She has always liked Mai being the fact that the first encounter they had was a good one. "You think it's a good idea if they get together serenity?" Tristan asks walking into the room and interrupting the conversation. "Go away Tristan this is girl talk", Tea says pretending to be serious. "Well Mai was very nice to me" Serenity replies thinking of when Mai gave Joey the card that let him in the tournament and would help him get the money to pay for Serenity's eye operation. "Yeah why did she do that?" Tea asks confused at Mai's generosity towards the Wheelers. "Because she's nice Tea", Serenity says sweetly. "She is hot and all but nice?" "Maybe to you" Tristan laughs. "Tea glares at Tristan. "Not that you are not gorgeous as well Tea" he says embarrassed. "You dodged a bullet there Tristan" Tea says with a jealous fire in her eyes. "Well Mai pissed me off at first but I guess she is okay now", Tea shrugs. "I think she's fabulous" Serenity says looking in her bedroom mirror. "Would I suit blond curls guys?" she asks .What?" Tea and Tristan both gasp……… **

**Meanwhile in the corridor Joey and Mai are walking. "Mai I don't know if you know but I tried my hardest to save you that day from that evil Yami Marik" Joey says with a sad look of defeat in his eyes. "I know Joe" Mai smiles sympathetically. Joey then walks close by her and Mai becomes a little uncomfortable. Over the years she has had to build up a lot of walls in order o protect herself, not just from sleazy men but from friends and workmates too. "Mai I would do anything for you ", Joey whispers with a genuine look of compassion in his eyes. Mai smiles and backs away a little. "The truth is my life would be lonely without you", Joey says advancing in again. Mai just stands there and lets him come closer, I mean he has liked her for a long time and would do anything for her. "I know you have probably heard this a lot Mai but you are one hot fox" Joey smiles in a sort of seductive way (well as seductive as he can be) Mai laughs and nods her head. "So what do you say Mai?" Joey asks holding her waist. "Can we give it a try?" "I promise if there is something you don't like about me I will change it". "Joey" Mai laughs patting him on the head. She never usually let a guy talk for all that time without getting a word in but she thought that she would give Wheeler the benefit of the doubt and let him plead his case. "Well if we are going to go out you can work on that temper of yours" she winks at him jokingly. Joeys face lights up and he hugs her tightly. "Whoa Joe calm down" Mai pushes him back. Joey's eyes begin to droop. "Just give me a minute to think okay?" she says rationally. "Oh okay" Joey replies still as hopeful as ever. "Meet me tonight in my room when the blimp takes off" she suggests smiling at him. "sure okay babe" Joey clicks his fingers and points at her happily before planting a kiss on her rosy cheek and almost skipping into Serenity's room (probably to brag about how he scored with the oh so hot Mai) "Oh and Joey" Mai calls out from behind him. Joey spins around "Yeah". "No bragging" she shakes her head and winks at him. "As if I would" he laughs. Mai then walks into her room, she is alone being the loner that she is (also most of her time was spent in Seto's room when they weren't duelling) She takes a deep breath as she applies her cheery red lipstick and brushes her long blonde hair. Seto always made her tingle and there was also something about him, besides his money that made her want to look her best for him. **

**Seto sits by his silver lap top in his room and types away at some important business (forming a strategy to defeat Yugi most likely) when he hears a knock on the door. "What?" he says in his usual tone of voice. "Well is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Mai jokes walking in twirling her blonde hair. "Oh hello" Seto says a little surprised to see her. "How are you feeling?" he asks walking closer to her. "Well", she replies. "Being in the shadows was not pleasant and not seeing you when I awoke was pretty rough too" she glares at him a little. "You know this is not out in the open Mai" Seto replies seriously putting his arms on her shoulders. "So that's an excuse not to see the girl you are sleeping with?" she whispers angrily. "When you were surrounded by those idiotic amateurs pretending to care about what happened to you I didn't feel inclined to barge on in okay?" Seto hisses back. Mai fights back a tear in her eye. Seto was the first guy who she actually opened her self up to and the fact that he didn't even bother to see her when she could have died really hurt her. Seto pulls his hands away from Mai and looks at the floor. "You know we were a temporary affair Mai" he says coldly. "No I didn't but thank you for telling me" she says sarcastically. Seto could see that she had dressed up for him. "So I was just your sex toy?" she asks furiously. Nobody uses Kujuka Mai like that ever. Seto shrugs coldly "perhaps you were" he replies. "Huh it's funny" she says crossing her arms. "I actually thought that we were more than some pathetic fling" "I guess I was wrong" she looks away. "Well I am sorry you got the wrong end of the stick Mai". Seto replies trying to sound unsympathetic in his long purple jacket. Mai then stomps up to him in her long purple boots and looks him in the face. "You wanna know something?" "Joey just asked me out before and I was actually contemplating saying no to him for you but now I think I might have changed my mind" she hisses and wipes off her thickly applied lipstick and storms out slamming the door behind her. Seto slumps onto his bed. "Why did you say that?" he thinks to himself. "She will probably never speak to me again now". He sinks his forehead into his hands and thinks…. Who was he kidding? He wanted Mai more than ever and would have loved a full time relationship with her but his cold stubbornness and insecurity stopped him from telling her how he really felt. **

**No one had ever made him feel like that before and he threw it away. He then grew angry as he pictured Wheeler and Mai together and Wheeler, the guy who Seto can always defeat with Mai, his lover and no one would ever know about what they had. Seto then jumped up off of his bed and opened his door. Insecure or not he was NOT going to let Wheeler have his secret love. OUTSIDE the blimp: Mai runs up to Joey and tells him to come inside her room as there was something she wanted to tell him right now……… Will it be too late for Seto? If not what will happen? **

**Okay so that's a pretty long chapter but what can I say? I get carried away in my stories ha ha. Email me if you liked it and if you didn't then don't read the next few chapter that I am going to write….. please review it and i will email you back....**


	2. Propisition

**Chapter 2**

**If you have read chapter one with interest thanks for coming back and reading the second chapter. I'm in the middle of writing ACTUAL books and sending them off so forgive me if this chapter is a little short. It's still a cool story….**

**To Lina567 hey I took your advice its best to continue on with each chapter quickly instead of wasting time with just one and leaving it at that.**

**I would also like to know how many people actually read this so please submit a review even if it's just "hey read your story I do/don't like it" or better still email me and I can reply… I love all Yugioh stories especially romance ones so let me know your stories and I will definitely read them!**

**Seto and Mai fan…**

**SCENE: Mai has just stormed out of Seto's large room on the blimp because he gave the impression that the fling they had while Battle City was going on meant nothing to him. Little does Mai know he thinks the complete opposite and wants to be with her…. Mai has managed to catch up with Joey (Jounuchi) and is about to tell him that she will take him up on his offer of complete love and security……..**

**Joey follows Mai into her lonely bedroom full with a scented perfume smell and deep purple curtains that are closed. "Yeah Mai what is it?" Joey asks, smiling and hoping desperately that he knows what she is about to say. Mai sits on her satin bed and takes a deep breath. She didn't really love Joey, she also did not want to end up an orphan who keeps rejecting every guy that she encounters in fear of him not meeting her standards, besides Joey was really a great guy… "I have been thinking Joe and I was wandering if" "when we arrive back in the states off this island.." Joeys face is full of suspense. "We could maybe go out for dinner and then whatever happens after that…" Mai winks at him knowing he is over the moon. Joey flings his arms around Mai and gazes into her purple eyes. "Oh Mai" he whispers. "No one gets me the way you do" he holds back a tear of joy. Mai giggles and kisses him on the cheek, he blushes and then draws in close to her on the bed and there lips meet each others as Joey slowly removes Mai's purple jacket. "You are so hot Mai" Joey says in anticipation, he wants her and he wants her NOW. Mai doesn't say anything, it's not like she isn't used to tell how hot she is when a guy is about to make love to her, Seto said it all the time although when Seto said it, Mai actually tingled and wanted him even more. Joey was okay but Mai could not let him down again and she felt that this was the least she could do, even if a relationship between them does not work out. One things for sure he will enjoy this experience with her for a long time. Joey pulls off his shirt and feels Mai's soft skin. Surprisingly he has done this before but with who and when remains a mystery (Joey was probably too embarrassed to say who it was). Joey was gentle as he removed Mai's clothing piece by piece but no body in Mai's experience was as gentle as Seto was. Mai closes her eyes and imagines being with him, she then opens them to see Joey on top of her kissing her neck up and down. She thinks of how rude and cold seto was and thrusts Joey into her. Just then in the heat of the moment there is a knock on the door.**

**"Mai?" a voice yells loudly from outside. "Ignore it" Joey says embracing Mai's body. "Mai I know you are in there", the same voice yells sounding angry. Mai rolls her eyes and slides off the bed, putting her tight shirt and skirt back on. She ruffles her hair as she opens the door. "Tea" she says with a raised eye brow (what did she want) Tea huffs and barges on in to find Joey laying half naked on top of Mai's bed. "OH" she screams. "Joey no you didn't?". Joey looks puzzled. "Excuse me?" Mai asks standing behind her. "Oh like you don't know?" Tea hisses in Mai's face. Joey leaps up off the bed and puts his white shirt back on. "Tea calm down would ya?" he says. Tea crosses her arms and glares at Mai. "I'm guessing you do not know then Joey?", Tea asks sternly. "Know what?" Joey asks. Tea looks wickedly at Mai. "Will you tell him or should I"? She gives Mai an ultimatum. "Tea what the hell is your problem?" Mai raises her voice. "You barge into my room and accuse me of something I know nothing about". She then grabs her hair brush and begins brushing her hair. Tea is furious. "Alright miss teen queen" "ill tell you and Joey what I saw just a few minutes ago since you do not seem to have a clue what I am talking about" . "Well" Joey asks, standing by Mai (where else would he be standing?) "Your oh so perfect girlfriend was having an affair with Seto Kaiba since battle city started" "she went to him but he dumped her and now she is using you as a rebound guy" Tea blurts out in an angry voice feeling generally sad for Joey. "What?" Joey yells at the top of his lungs. "Joey I broke it off so I could be with you", Mai tries to reassure him. "Seto Kaiba?" Joey spits. "My arch enemy?". "After all we have been through Mai?" he throws his hands up in the air and shakes his head in dismay. Tea puts her arm around Joey and glares again at Mai. "I didn't know anyone was there" she says glancing over at Tea with evil eyes. "Well after serenity stopped raving on about how fabulous you were" "I decided to go and find you to tell you about Joey asking you out when.." "Excuse me?" Joey looks up at Tea in surprise. Mai smirks and Tea looks confused. "Joey?" "It was a good thing I was going to tell her or I would not have found her with that evil creep" Tea explains. Joey backs away from Tea and looks at Mai for a second. "Are you and Kaiba still together?" he asks. Mai shakes her head. "No and nothing happened tonight either" she says looking down at the ground. "Wait until Yugi and the others hear about this" Tea says heading for the door. Joey stops her and slams the door in front of her. "What's the mater with you?" he asks angrily. "Are you so jealous of everyone else that you have to interfere with their lives and spread gossip?". Tea's jaw drops and tears well up in her eyes. "I am not jealous" she replies. "Especially not of her" she screams pointing at Mai. "Just leave Tea" Joey says quietly. "I thought we were friends" she says whimpering. "Yeah well so did I" he replies, letting go of the door.**

**Mai then walks up to Tea and smiles. "Go ahead honey tell them all what are they gonna do?" "Kaiba owns this Blimp remember that". Tea's face goes bright red and she runs out of the door. "bye bye" Mai waves sarcastically. "Can you imagine the nerve of her?" Joey says angered by Tea. "Some great friend she turned out to be". Mai walks up behind him. "You know it isn't really her Fault Joe, she says. "You do not have to blame her for something I did". "I don't blame her". Joey replies turning around to face Mai. "I know why you wanted to keep the affair with his majesty from everyone" he half jokes. Mai smiles. "That's what I love about you Joey" "Your warmth and wacky sense of humour". Joey looks up at Mai and half smiles. He then looks away sadly. "I was going to break up with him anyway" she says trying to explain her self. She was lying about the break-up thing and would be with Seto right now if he felt the same. "Really?" Joey asks, wanting to believe her so badly. "Yes" she replies stroking his hair.**

**Joey and Mai then walk into the main room where everyone else is waiting for the blimp to take off. They're holding hands and Joey looks as happy as he was before he knew of Seto and Mai. As long as he had her he didn't care. The group just stare blankly at them both as they walk into the main room and grab a drink from the fridge in the kitchen. Tea was hugging Yugi and balling her eyes out. "I can't believe you chose that slut over our friendship" she blubbers. "Tea don't" Yugi calms her. Tristan and Duke both look at the two standing in the kitchen. "I don't blame Joey" Tristan whispers to Duke. "Me neither" Duke whispers back. "Mai's hot". "She could cheat on me a thousand times". "Then you're self esteem must be in the gutter" Tea cries at them. Serenity just looks sad for Tea at the same time happy for her brother because he really does care for Mai. All of a sudden Mokuba rushes in. "hey guys there has been a hold up" he says almost out of breath. "Seto has delayed the blimp taking off". "What?" Yugi says still holding Tea. "For how long?". "I don't know", Mokuba replies. "He seems pretty mad about something". Just then Seto storms in and pushes past Yugi and the gang who are in his path toward the kitchen. "Alright wheeler" "I am not going anywhere until you let go of what's mine" Seto threatens Joey with anger and an evil glare. Everyone is silent. Mai loos at Seto. He looks hot in his tight purple shirt and long coat. "Seto what are you doing?" she asks. "He is not doing anything " Joey warns holding his fists up at Kaiba. "Mai" Seto says. "Do you really want to spend your time with this idiot?" he questions. Mai doesn't know what to say she is frozen. Was everything Seto said in his room a lie? "I want you Mai and I want you now" he says deeply. Mai looks flustered and Joey is seething. "Well you had your chance ass hole and you blew it now start this blimp already" Joey yells. "Did I now wheeler?" he replies looking over at Mai. "Mai you don't want him after what he said to you" Joey says stroking her long curly hair. "Seto you said what we had was nothing and it was a fling nothing more", Mai says walking up to him. "Forget about what I said Mai", Seto pulls mai in and holds her tightly. The gang go to pull seto away and Serenity pulls Joey back from hitting Seto in the face. "Will you make your choice already Mai?" Tristan asks coldly. Secretly wishing it was him caught between Mai and Serenity. "I um uh" Mai stutters. She doesn't know what to do or who to chose. Joey was always there for her and will never let her down, but Seto is so incredibly handsome and for some reason really wants to be with her. Mokuba was silent throughout Seto and Wheelers yelling match but comes up with an idea. "Why don't you settle it with a Duel?" he suggests from behind the two fighting males….**

**"What?" Joey asks. "Hey that's not a bad idea" Duke says. "Yeah it means we can finally get out of here" Tristan says. "Yeah and the winner gets Mai and she has to go with him" Mokuba say smiling at Mai, he has always had a soft spot for her. "Mokuba stop it you're sounding like your brother", Bakura says. He hates fighting and confrontation, for now anyway. "Oh puh-lease" "A duel to decide who gets Mai?" Joey rolls his eyes. "What's the matter Wheeler?" Seto snarls still holding Mai. "Afraid you'll lose like always?". "You don't scare me sicko, "I have been saving my skills for a duel like this". Joey grins evilly. "Shouldn't you let Mai decide whether the duel goes on or not?" Serenity pipes up. "What do you say Mai?" Joey asks. "You want one of us right?" "This is the best way to settle it and get me and my friends back home".**

**Seto looks into Mai's eyes again and she pulls away from him to think. Joey wants Mai to say "no screw the duel and grab onto him but she does not do that. "Ok" she nods. "Really?" Mokuba asks excitedly. "Well it will help me decide who I want to be with" she says. Tea rolls her eyes. "I can't believe they are fighting over her" she hisses. Everyone just ignores Tea's comments and prepares for the duel that will see who Mai will end up with…. "It's on" Joey raises his fists in competition. "Don't worry Mai ill win and then we can finally be together" he says hugging her. Seto then walks beside Mai and touches her shoulder. "You wan to do this?" he asks. "Yeah" she replies nervously. "Ill see you at the finish line" he whispers in her ear. Everyone walks outside and awaits the duel that will see who Mai spends her life with…. Mai stands still for a minute and Serenity stands next to her. "Be careful Mai" she says. "Joey and Seto are both strong duellists and will fight until the end". Mai turns around and looks at Serenity. "I know" she replies. "You know what?" "I'm strong too" she smiles at Serenity and walks into the night where the duel for her love will take place……..**

**Okay hope you liked that instalment, I got some positive reviews so chapter three wont be too far…**

**Watch this space**

**Seto and Mai fan**


	3. The Triangle of love

**_SETO AND JOUNUCHI (JOEY) THE DUEL OF DUELS FOR MAI _**

_Chapter 3_

_Wow I didn't expect this story I thought of in my head to be so popular….._

_Okay I have edited the paragraphs so all the chapters are easier to read so enjoy the next instalment and chapter 4 will be out soon._

_P: S I really appreciate the reviews and feedback so keep the suggestions and constructive criticism coming )_

_Seto and Mai Fan!!!_

_Scene: The K.C Blimp, Mokuba suggested a duel take place to see who will go back to the states with Mai and end the bitter feud between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler…. Or will it?_

_The group have all raced outside in anticipation (Tea and Yugi are just glad that there will be no more fights and Tristan and Duke will be happy to get home and continue fighting over Serenity) "Ready Wheeler?" Kaiba yells to his opponent outside in the Duel field... "Oh you bet Smartass" Jounuchi yells back certain that this time he will finally beat the guy that has towered over him ever since he became involved in duel masters. "Puh" "the only reason you were able to enter this tournament was because of Mai" Seto snarls, adjusting his duel deck. Mai is standing behind the two duellists. She smiles to herself. It's true; she did help Joey but only as a friend though. Tea, Yugi and the others are huddled in a Corner behind Joey (off course). "Look at her" Tea hisses in Jealousy at Mai. "I bet she is enjoying every minute of this duel" "stuff how every one else is feeling". "Yeah well who wouldn't?" Tristan laughs. "If I had to chick duellists fighting over me I would be loving it too". Duke smiles and agrees. Yugi rolls his eyes and Tea pouts. "Hey where's Serenity?" Tristan asks. "Over there by Mai" Bakura replies pointing to the young wheeler standing by Mai. "Why are they over there?" Duke asks, gazing at the two girls. "Snap out of it" Tea waves her hand in front of Duke's face. "I hope this doesn't end too badly" Yugi sighs._

_The tension amongst the Kaiba and Wheeler is extreme. "You guys its about to start" Serenity calls out to her friends. "Hey Serenity you know you don't have to stay here with me", Mai says. "Oh it's alright Mai" Serenity smiles. "Besides Joey would like it if I was here to watch him duel for once". Mai nods her head and twirls her hair. She is actually pretty nervous about the whole thing. "What a stupid idea" she thinks to herself. Then again how else would she decide?_

_"The duel between Mr Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler will now begin" the referee says. The group all run up to where Mai and Serenity are. "Go Joey you can do this", Yugi cheers. "Yeah go for it man" Tristan yells encouragingly. "Yah Joey" Serenity calls out to her big brother. Joey turns around and smiles, "thanks guys" he says gratefully. Yugi then walks up to him. "Hey Joey you know if it gets too much I am here okay?" he reassures. "Yeah thanks Yug but ill be fine after all its only rich boy aha" Joey laughs. "See that Kaiba?" Joey yells. "See what?" Seto snarls. "The pathetic group of try hards cheering you on?" "Mock all you want Kaiba but I have friends that will always be there for me through thick and thin" Joey replies proudly. "Huh which is more than I can say for you Ritchie rich". Kaiba sneers. "Is that so?" "Well tell me this Wheeler, "how many duels have you actually defeated me in?". "Well ah" Joey stutters, trying to think of something smart to say back. "That's right" Kaiba sarcastically smiles, "None". "Funny all the times I defeated you by wasting my time duelling, you're little friends have been there cheering you on" "But by al means keep telling yourself that it helps but ill tell you now that I couldn't care less". "Oh yeah if it's such a waste of time why are you duelling me yet again?" Joey questions, feeling pretty proud of himself. Tea smirks "yeah" she says. "Mai looks over at her disgusted. "Do you and you little dancer friend have amnesia or are you really both that dense?" Seto snarls back making an obvious dig at Tea who he knew did not get along with Mai. Tea looks at the ground and mutters something to her. _

_"In case you haven't already realised, we are both fighting for Mai although I doubt it will be much of a fight considering I always defeat you" Seto yawns. Mai smirks and holds in a laugh, she liked Seto's dry sense of humour. Maybe that was what attracted her to him in the first place. The group look over at Mai suspiciously. She looks the other way. "What?" she asks innocently (well trying to be, not that Kujuka Mai came across very innocent anyway). "Huh well who was there for her when she was in a coma?" Joey asks rudely. "Oh not you off course Mr Kaiba you were too busy with your own stupid duelling to focus on anyone else". Seto just rolls his eyes and looks up into the sky which starts to turn a grey color. "Look Wheeler I don't want to be duelling you when I could be back at home attending to more important matters" Seto says looking over at Mai. Mai blushes and looks away. "Well Mai certainly won't be with you because I am going to win" Joey says proudly. "Puh you really think she will look at you either way?" Seto asks snarling. "Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" Joey replies annoyed. "Figure it out Chump" "No girl in there right mind would look at you". "Hey stop it you two" Yugi warns. Mai was quite surprised to hear that although she knew how much those two despised each other. Mokuba tugs on his older brother's long trench coat. "Hey big bro the duel was meant to start ten minutes ago" he reminds Seto quietly. In rage Joey then throws his duel deck on the floor and holds out his fists. "Alright I have had enough of you for good, how about we settle this outside?" Joey suggests looking really mad. Mokuba laughs at Joey's pathetic attempt to look fierce. Tristan and Duke cover there eyes embarrassed. "No don't" Serenity cries. "Oh you wouldn't want to hurt Serenity now would you?" Seto asks in a patronising voice. "Hey leave her out of this" Joey yells back, defending his sister. Mai agrees. She thought it was funny to start with but she does not want Serenity dragged in to this because of those two's unwillingness to get along. "Can you two please start already?" Mai calls out. Seto nods. Joey turns to face Mai. "Just a sec I wanna smash him first babe" he says hoping to impress her. "No" she screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone goes silent. "No one is smashing anyone" "that's not what we agreed". "I know you like to think you are a big tough man Wheeler but lets try to settle this the mature way if that's alright with you" Seto grins completely provoking Wheeler. "Ahh" Joey yells. "Ha you wanna know something Kaiba?" "Even if I don't win I will still get Mai". Seto's eyes widen and Mai's expression turns from worried to furious. She stomps in her boots up to Joey and spins him around. "What did you just say?" she asks in a low voice. "I just said that…" Joey can't quite finish his sentence when Mai interrupts him. "I have had it", she throws her hands in the air and storms off inside. "Call me when it's over" she says walking into her room. "Oh well at least she will be out of the way" Tea jokes. Mai stops and walks up to her. Tea looks nervous but tries to remain calm. Tristan and Duke pull her back. "Don't do anything silly Mai" Yugi says. Mai pulls away and Yugi walks in to the blimp with her. "She's not worth it anyway" Mai says coldly._

_"I take it the duel is still on then?" the referee asks Kaiba. Seto ignores him and walks into the blimp to follow Mai. He is suddenly stopped by Tea and the rest of the group. "Get out of my way" he orders. "Hey if he's going in so am I" Joey says following him. Tea and Bakura block the door. "None of you are going anywhere" "Tea says sternly. "This stupid feud has gone far enough". "The only way you two are going to settle your differences is to duel and once you do you can stop the arguing and we can all go home" Bakura says rationally. Seto rolls his eyes and walks back. (In his mind it would be the weaker option not to duel Joey) "Alright fine" Joey groans. "Mai will stay inside until it is over and if this mess has to carry on tomorrow and the day after then so be it" Bakura adds, ushering the two opponents back in to the field. "Why would anyone want to choose out of those two?" Bakura whispers to himself. Serenity looks ashamed for her brother. "I can't watch this depressing duel" she says going inside. Tristan and Duke go to follow when Tea stops them. "You think I am that dumb?" she asks jokingly. "Please one fight over a girl per tournament okay?" she laughs. "Anyway it's all Mai's fault" Tea adds moving away from the door. "Huh and I thought only Joey and Kaiba fought" Bakura says confused. "You have no idea" Tristan and Duke both say._

_Meanwhile inside the blimp: Mai sits in her room with Yugi and Serenity. "I didn't think this duel would get so out of hand" she says sadly. "Well the two duellists out there do not take defeat lightly I should know I've battled them enough times" Yugi replies. Serenity sits by Mai and comforts her. "It's not your fault Mai" "there the ones acting stupid" she says. "Then why do I feel so guilty?" she asks. "Probably because the duel is for you but that does not mean you are to blame, it was not your idea" Yugi replies. "How can I do it so I don't hurt one of them?" she asks clutching her purple satin pillow. "By letting them duel, it's the fairest thing to do now Mai" Yugi says. "He's right, Serenity adds. "For them it is fair even if it doesn't seem fair to you". "I guess you are right" Mai sighs. "Mai" Serenity says. "I will still like you no matter who wins". Mai smiles and hugs Serenity. "Thanks you two" she gratefully smiles. "I feel that you are the only two out there who don't think I am an evil bitch" she smirks. "Hey Tristan and Duke don't think that" Yugi reassures. "No they just think you're feisty which is good it means they think you're hot or at least that's what they said" Serenity tries to explain. Mai giggles. "There are two guys out there who definitely do not think negatively about you" Yugi adds knowingly._

_Speaking of Joey and Seto: The duel is about to finally take place and Seto and Jounuchi could'nt be more ready and willing to get this over with. "It's already 9:00pm" Tea says on the cold night. "How long will this take?" "That is anyone's guess" Bakura replies. "We could always pause it and continue it tomorrow morning when everyone is rested" Tristan suggests. "What like a video game?" Duke asks smartly. Tristan hits him over the head. "Well it seems that we may have too if they don't hurry up" tea replies folding her arms in the bitter cold._

_"Well remember the rule though" Duke adds. "What rules?" Tristan asks. "Mai cannot kiss or do anything with either opponents while the duel is on" Duke Replies. "What's the other rule?" Bakura asks. "She has to hook up with us" Duke laughs. Tristan agrees and chuckles. Tea rolls her eyes and the four of them stand there and wait for the duel to begin……_

_Okay I hope you liked that chapter, sorry it was a bit long winded but I had to incorporate everything in._

_Oh and in this story the blimp does NOT blow up, it would have done so by now anyway._

_The next chapter is on its way_

_Thanks for reading_

_Seto and Mai fan_


	4. Its time to duel

**Seto and Jounuchi **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep doing so!**

**Also thanks to my core supporter **_Lina567_

**Chapter 4**

**_"Its time to duel"_**

_Please bare with me here… I cannot remember how the entire Duelling process works even though I watched Yugioh Avidly before they took it off in this country err(I'm usually too busy gazing at the characters and the stories behind the duels)_

NOTE: This chapter is broken into two parts.(its easier to follow that way and saves uploading every single document!)

By parts I mean like chapters NOT paragraphs. I have beenfixed my no paragraph problem so the story is now easier to read.....

Still got a concern? Review! I listen and Reply too...

Scene: 9.01pm outside the K.C blimp. Seto has his duel disc wrapped around his left arm as does Jounuchi (Joey) To most on lookers (Tea, Tristan, Duke and Bakura) The duel was in the bag and Seto had already won. Well considering the fact that Seto had not lost a Duel to Joey ever, then there was the fact that the only duel he had failed miserably too was the one against Yami another reason he had to win and get off the island to plan his next strategy against Yugi. (For those of you who have seen the movie you know that kaiba goes head to head with Yugi for his own gain and uses a very powerful card known as the "Pyramid of Light") Kaiba glances at the cards in his decks and smirks proudly. Even the cards in his deck which he considers not very useful are better than Joey's greatest cards.

The duel begins and both opponents start with 2000 life points. For whatever reason decided, Joey starts first. "You better watch it pal" he warns as he pulls out five cards. Seto rolls his eyes without a hint of worry in his demeanour. Joey chooses his Baby dragon card which proves useless as Seto destroys it with his mystical elf in seconds. Joey keeps his hopes up and continues to play somewhat okay monsters. "Please Wheeler you can never defeat me" Seto snarls as the rain starts to fall on his pale face. Seto looks pretty smug as the duel progresses and Joey's life points decrease rapidly in front of him. Joey looks away from Seto's evil smirks he is making and closes his eyes. "I can't lose her again" he whispers to himself sadly. Tea can see the pain in Joey's stance. "You can do it Joey" she yells. "Yeah go for it man" Tristan and Duke both cheer. Joey opens his eyes and smiles in his friend's direction. "Seto I have something you will never have" he confidently says looking straight at the serious young CEO. "Yes Wheeler I know you have a few pathetic cheerleaders" Seto replies coolly. "The fact remains you are not duelling for your idiotic pals" "you are duelling for someone more important than friends or at least that is how I see it". Seto seems pretty smug at what he had just said.

"Kaiba you will never know what real love is because you can not even establish a friendship with any one let alone Mai" Joey snaps back. Tea and the three guys standing aside her all listen intently to the verbal abuse that the two strong opponents are giving each other. "This is getting interesting" Bakura quietly says so the rest can not hear him. "Enough chat lets finish this now" Seto raises his voice and pulls out his Blue Eyes White Dragon which he is finally able to use. Surprisingly Joey does not look in the least bit worried. "Ha it won't work this time Kaiba" Joey yells back through the cold rain. He holds up his "Card of Sanctuary" in front of a stunned Kaiba. "This card lets me pick any monster from your graveyard which I can use for my next move" Joey proudly boasts. "I know what it does Wheeler" Seto snarls back, a little disheartened. "Oh then you will also know that this little baby blocks my life points from any attacks you will make" Joey replies smartly. "I am surprised you know how to use it Wheeler" Seto sneers, hiding his secret fear of actually losing this duel for once. "You know since you have absolutely no intellect whatsoever".

Joey just laughs. "Say all the fancy words you want Kaiba I am gonna mop the floor with you at last". Joey prepares to use his card and summons Seto's celetic warrior. He would have preferred Kaiba's BEWD but that card was not in the graveyard. "I guess that's the best card of Kaiba's from the grave I can use well for now anyway" Joey thinks to himself as he looks at the banished card of Seto's. The fact that the next attack Kaiba would make will be useless against Joey, Wheeler goes straight for Seto's life points with his new card and Seto winces as his points decrease.

The time was now 11.30 and to Seto (and Everyone's) utter shock, Joey is in the lead with 200 more life points than Seto. A fluke? Sheer brilliance? Who knew? What was certain was that crunch time was coming and it was now any ones game. Tea then intervenes between the two. "Okay you two we are going to have to break it up until tomorrow" she says, with her clothes soaked in rain water. "What?" Joey yells. "I'm creaming this guy" he protests. Seto just gives Joey a look of pure disgust and agrees to continue the duel bright and early tomorrow morning. This was actually a good thing for Seto which is why he did not jump up and down like Wheeler did about continuing on the next day. This would give him time to work out a quick strategy to finish that blonde chump off for good and get off this dreaded island with Mai Valentine. "Relax Joe" Tristan pats Wheeler on the head. "The scores will be kept and everything will resume as it was tonight". "Yeah only it will be tomorrow and not today" Bakura adds a little dumbly. They all give him a funny look. "What?" "I am very tired" he replies, yawning in his defence. The group all walk inside and back to there separate bedrooms. Seto trails slowly behind. Joey goes to knock on Mai's door when Tea and the guys stop her. "Hey" he growls, trying to push his way past Tea and Tristan who are holding his arms back. "No one is going to visit Mai" Tea sternly says. "Otherwise it's not fair". "Oh come on like she is really going to choose Mr Dick head Kaiba" Joey groans. Yugi and Serenity pop out of Mai's room and try to calm Joey down. "What were you two doing in there?" Joey asks angry that he can not even say good night to his beloved crush. "Mai is going to sleep now Joey and so should you" Yugi hushes. "We heard what happened with the duel" he adds. "Yeah great job" Serenity smiles at her big brother. Joey humbly looks at the floor. "Yeah well you know" he says pretty proudly. "Ha so much for Mr humble" Duke Jokes. "Guys we better all get some sleep" Tea suggests. The group then all walk along the corridor and into their rooms. Serenity and Tea are sharing a room as are Tristan and Duke. "Hopefully we'll all be outta here tomorrow anyway" Bakura says, closing his door behind him. "Ill say" Tristan sighs a little bored. "Goodnight everyone" Yugi calls out. "Good night" everyone replies. Everyone except Kaiba and Mokuba who are in their large double rooms.

**_The Midnight Kiss_**

Seto is not asleep though. He's devising a strategy to beat Joey. The professional duellist is quite taken back by Joeys duelling and can not take any chances, not when the duel is so close to being over. Seto places all of his cards on to the large velvet floor and thinks. His thoughts trail off to Mai, the only girl whom he had ever taken notice of. Mai had a very similar personality to the handsome CEO and her charisma and feisty charm attracted Seto in a way no female has before. Off course many have tried to get in with Seto Kaiba but many had also failed as Seto was not the type of guy to worry about being too offensive even if that meant telling an admiring girl to back off.

"Why did you let your pride get in the way?" he says ever so quietly to himself. "You wouldn't be in this mess if you had just told her from the beginning". Just then Seto hears a soft knock at the door. Thinking that it is Mokuba coming in to talk to him, he casually calls out "Yeah what do you want Mokie?" The door slowly opens and Seto keeps his eyes focused on his cards. "Seto" a womanly voice speaks. Seto immediately lifts up his eyes. It was Mai. "Um hi" she waves uneasily. "I know it's against the rules but I had to see you before the duel tomorrow" she quietly informs a very surprised Seto Kaiba. Seto stands up and walks over to her slowly. "What's wrong?" he asks stroking the shiny black desk where his lap top was kept. "I wanted to see you in case you don't win" she mumbled, flicking her long blonde hair with her fingers. Seto looks at her with one eyebrow raised. "I am going to win Mai" he replies in a serious tone. "I heard what happened tonight with Joey" she says worriedly. "You could lose now". Seto stands there silently as if the words Mai had just said had no effect on him at all. Mai holds in a breath and walks closer to him. "One of the reasons why I agreed that the duel was a good idea is because I was certain that you would win" she explains while touching his long coat with her legs just barely. Seto's eyes widen a little. Mai nods.

"Yeah Seto you always win your duels" "I automatically thought you would have this one over and done with by now" she replies, desperate to grab his jacket with both hands and tear it off. "Wheeler may have surprised us all Mai but I assure you I will finish the duel tomorrow" seto half smiles. Only Mokuba has seen Seto smile properly and that was years ago. Mai leans in towards him and Seto draws her in by the purple night gown she has over her slinky purple night dress. She leans in and whispers in his ear. "In case you don't win I want you to know…." The words from her mouth are so soft and seductive that Seto can not take it any more. He purses his lips up to hers and they kiss softly… The kiss seems to go on forever as neither wants to stop. Mai moves her hands all over Seto's body and he runs his left hand up by her back and under her night clothes. They then stop and stare at each other for a minute. "You are a bad girl Mai" Seto whispers. Mai grins mischievously. "I know" she replies biting her bottom lip. "I broke the rules".

Mai then kisses Seto quickly on the cheek. "I better get back" she says sadly, walking out the door. Seto reaches for her and pulls her back in. "I let you go once" he says in a deep voice. "I won't let you go again". Mai sighs and pulls herself away. "As much as I want to Seto I can't" "We better wait until the duel is over" she says clenching her fists in frustration. There is nothing more either want than to embrace each other all night but Mai can not go against the rules. She had already gone too far, besides Joey is a friend who is duelling really hard for her, she can't just sleep with Seto, not without a fair duel.

"Goodnight then" Seto mumbles sadly. "Night hon." she replies just as sad. Mai opens the door and pauses half way. She turns her head around and winks at Kaiba. "You had better win tomorrow" she warns seductively. Seto nods his head and licks his lips…

Mai manages to hop back in to bed without anyone noticing and prepare herself for the big climax tomorrow.

However, one person did hear what was said between Mai and Seto a few minutes ago. They also saw the kiss that took place from a creak in the door. This person will use the excuse that they were on the way to the bathroom when they saw Mai knocking on Kaiba's door. Wandering what was going on, this person very discreetly peered their head in through the large doors to Seto's room. They heard Mai talking and then saw the passionate kiss that they shared. They quickly ran off before Mai exited though and missed the part where she told Seto he had to win; they also missed the words Mai had said to keep the little rendezvous a secret until after the duel...

But this person was not discreet like Yugi. She was also very jealous of the duel between Mai and could not see what Joey saw in her. This would be the perfect reason for him to stop the duel and realise what a "bitch" she really is.

The person off course who witnessed all of this was Tea Gardener and she never kept anything to herself. Tea now had to decide whether she would risk her friendship with Joey and the gang by blurting out what she had seen the night before or should she stand idly by and watch Joey battle in a duel that he was destined to come out the loser in?

Perhaps Tea could confront both Seto and Mai the next day and blackmail them. Hardly a common nature of Tea's but given the fact that she could not stand either Seto or Mai and knew dead well that the feeling was mutual, she figured this case would be an exception……..

Read on and find what Tea does and who wins the duel of all Duels for Mai Valentine……

Yeah the chapter is long but i did my best with checking it over and everything so forgive me if a word is out of place sometimes.

Please read and review puts on a pleading voice

I will try to get each chapter up frequently.


	5. Chances and nasty words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anime/Yugioh this is purely a fan story (obviously) **

Yah you actually wanna see what happens in my story

It won't be too long and dragged out. I will try to move on with the duel and get to the good part… you know Mai making a tough decision about who she chooses…

**This story is in 2 parts….**

**Chapter 5**

"_My only chance"_

The morning sun shines over K.C Island. Mai rubs on her soft pale eye lids and sits up. Her thoughts are consumed on her inner feelings towards a certain CEO who is preparing to continue his Duel against Mr Wheeler in a matter of a few hours. She places her arm over her forehead and sighs. "What am I doing?" she agonises to herself. Mai Valentine is not one to obsess over guys, nor is she one to worry about what others think and let love get in the way of her reaching the top.

However it seemed now more than ever she needed someone to fulfil her dreams of a happy relationship that may even last. Nobody knew that Mai's secret desire was to be immersed in someone's arms and feel the warmth of another persons loving kindness. There is a sudden knock on her bedroom door. (Note: she is the only one out of the duellists here with her own bedroom, suggesting that something was going on between them earlier…….)

"Mai you had breakfast yet?" Yugi pleasantly asks while poking his head through the door. "Uh what?" "Oh no I'm fine" Mai mutters in a daze. "Sorry I was preoccupied with something" she tries to explain. Yugi smiles and nods. "I know" he sympathetically replies. "Well we'll all be outside watching" "If you want anything to eat its downstairs in the kitchen" Yugi informs. Mai raises her eyebrow slightly. As if she did not already know that. Instead of saying anything smart or rude she just smiles at him. Yugi waves and walks out. He then pauses at the door and turns around.

"Uh Mai" he says uneasily. "It is probably better if you stay inside" "you know until the duel is over" Yugi wriggles his fingers nervously, hoping that Mai won't yell and scream: "What?" "There's no way you're keeping me in here again". Mai rolls her eyes and hides her tension by chuckling in her feminine way that she does. "Ok" she replies, grabbing a towel to go into the shower with. "I don't see how two guys can become so competitive over me" she shakes her head in wonder. Yugi stares at the blonde's long wavy hair swaying back and forth and her red lips that seem to look supple and full even without lipstick. "Why wouldn't they be fighting for you?" Yugi asks nicely. Mai raises her top lip. "Huh?" she remarks. Yugi takes a breath before blurting out what he had to say.

"Mai you are well, you're beautiful" he blushes a little. "Aw thanks Yugi" Mai says gratefully batting her painted eye lashes. Yugi grins. "Uh well I better go and see when the madness is going to start" He pipes up changing the subject. "Okay" Mai replies watching Yugi walk off down the corridor.

Meanwhile outside Seto Kaiba is waiting to end this duel against his most loathed opponent. After last night he knows that there is no way he can lose. He stood there with his arms crossed in his long black coat and stylish grey pants. Seto displayed a rather smug look upon his face. He knew that Mai did not want that "dog" Wheeler and last night proved it.

The air is cool and clear. Not a speck of rain can be seen or felt and the sky is a light blue. His body language suddenly changes when the cheer leading squad arrive. His stance is cold and very annoyed with the happy go lucky friends of Joey's. Tea's eyes are narrowed in Seto's general direction. Kaiba finds this odd that she is not prancing around and cheering for Joey who is busy fumbling around with his cards inside. Yugi and serenity are patiently waiting outside for the duel to begin. Tristan and Duke are busy making advances at the long haired brunette while her older brother is still in his room panicking.

Bakura then emerges out of the building with a piece of peanut butter on toast. "Have they started yet?" he asks with a mouth full of cooked bread. "Can you see Joey yet Bakura?" Tea rudely snaps. "Calm down would you Tea?" Duke replies a little taken back by her abruptness. "Sorry Bakura I'm just pissed at the moment" she apologises. Bakura, who is still munching away on a piece of toast dismisses Teas earlier comment and thinks nothing of it. Seto is growing impatient with Joey's disorganisation skills. "You'd better tell your pathetic friend to hurry up" he snarls with utter disgust as he looks at them. "Or what?" Tea coldly questions. Seto laughs in an evil tone. "Or the duel is off and I go home with Mai" he winks. His tone reeks of sarcasm.

"Well why don't you just go and tell Joey that now?" Tea spits back. The group all look at her surprised. "Tea you know the rules" Yugi says trying to hush her. Tea laughs loudly then covers her mouth and shoots another glare at Kaiba. "Rules don't apply to the likes of him and that blonde" she informs the group with anger in her voice. Seto lowers his duel deck and walks over to the group. He folds his arms in front of Tea. "What exactly are you implying?" he asks suspiciously.

"Oh I think you already know Kaiba" she smartly replies. He leans in closer towards her. No I am afraid I don't" he says with a deep voice that is dark and threatening. The boys look at Tea and wait for her to tell them what she was obviously hiding.

**Part 2 **

"_Nasty bitch"_

Tea looks around and then at Serenity. Her eyes are wide and her smile sweet. She has pure innocence written all over her. Tea gulps before speaking again. She feels a lump forming in her throat. Did she really want to do this? Tea knew how much Joey longed for Mai. Then there was the fact that if Tea didn't blab, she would have to live with a guilty conscience, and if Joey ever found out afterwards he would be crushed that his own friend hid something so devious between the Seto and Mai.

"I saw you and Mai last night" she quickly blurts out with a small voice. Everybody gasps when they hear what Tea said. Seto moves himself back and darts his thick blue eyes at Joey who is coming outside with his Duel deck. "I heard everything you said too" she adds with an evil glare at the guy she thought was a scumbag. Joey walks up to the stunned group of duellists and looks oddly at Tea.

"What's going on guys?" he asks with an unaware face. Serenity looks down at the concrete below her. It was plain to her as it was everyone else that Mai had already made up her mind. Tristan and Duke give Seto a look of pure disgust and o to stand by Joey. Kaiba ignores them and looks at Tea icily. He doesn't say a word, he just turns around and walks back to the centre of the field where him and Wheeler were about to duel. Serenity runs up and hugs her brother tightly. "Joey I am so sorry" she whimpers in to his arms. Joey strokes her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asks wrinkling his face. "Don't you think you should tell him Gardener?" Seto suggests with an evil yet proud look on his face. Tea looks at him with hate and anger, then over at the poor little confused Joey. "Joey I saw Mai and Seto kiss last night" she sadly informs her friend of what happened last night.

Joey laughs with an insecure look. "Ha you're joking right?" Tristan and Duke both pat him on the shoulder sympathetically. Joey feels his heart being ripped in half as he realises that no one was laughing. He turns around and looks at Seto, standing tall with a sarcastically happy smile on his smooth lips. He curls his lip in rage and holds in his tears which run down the back of his throat. "Alright Kaiba lets end this now" he yells, pushing past his sister and the two young men standing by him (Tristan and Duke.)

Joey hastily pulls out his duel deck and stands opposite sides of Kaiba. "I don't care what you did you scum" he growls. "When I show her how I mopped the floor with you're ass" "She will know that you are an evil liar who can't even win a duel for the woman he supposedly loves" Joey rants with pure envy of what Seto and Mai did. He knew that his only hope was to prove to Mai that he loved her more than the ruthless CEO and he would do anything for her unlike some. "Forget it wheeler she will never want you" Seto sneers back. "Oh yeah?" "We'll just see about that" Joey replies confidently. _"This is my only chance"_ he thinks as he draws his first card out to start. "Let the duel begin" the referee announces.

Tea cannot bare it this any longer. Realising that none of them will give up until the end, she runs inside to grab Mai from her room. Mai who is sitting on her bed thinking jumps when she sees's Tea. "Get outside now" she orders, trying to catch her breath. Mai pulls a bitchy face at Tea. "Excuse me" she snarls. "I am not going anywhere with you". Tea, furious with Mai lunges towards her and pushes her out of her room. Mai spins around infuriated.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeches. "Listen teen queen" Tea lowers her voice. "You have two guys out there fighting for you and one who knows that you don't even want him" she scowls at the shocked looking beauty. "What?" Mai widens her purple eyes. Tea sniffs with as a sympathetic tear for Joey starts to form.

"I saw you two last night" she admits. Mai feels her delicate palms start to sweat. "So you told everyone I take it?" she questions. Looks Mai square in the eyes with no sign of remorse in her expression. "You broke the rules" she coldly replies. "Joey had a right to know". Mai folds her arms so her purple jacket creases. "Oh and you were more than happy to tell him weren't you Tea?" she retorts with a glare in her eyes, glistening as a tear breaks lose.

"Now you're crying ooh poor thing" Tea sarcastically pouts for her. Mai flicks Tea out of the way and rushes outside. When she arrives by the main door that leads to the duelling arena she stops and looks at the short haired brunette. "I may have broken the rules" she hisses. "But you are a nasty bitch". Tea's jaw drops in shock and disgust.

Mai runs out into the cool air and everyone stares at the alluring blonde running towards the two competitive duellists. Her curves are noticeable in her short skirt and knee high purple boots. The white corset that she is wearing tightly wraps around her chest. Her cleavage bounces as she races quickly in their direction. When she reaches Joey she yells "Stop". Joey who is kneeling on the ground looks up at her. Mai gasps and puts her hand on her heart. Catching her breath back she looks across at Seto Kaiba who is smiling ever so slightly at her with a look of satisfaction.

to be continued....

Okay I am a crappy writer, every other Yugioh story I have read is worded better and I get my words all muddled up but apart from that it's not a bad story. The climax is nearing and the ending is not too far away either thinks isn't a climax an ending anyway? when using it in a story.

All I will say is that I am NOT a setoxserenity or setoxjou fan!

So of you're secretly hoping that Seto and Joey will drop their duel decks and run into each others arms sorry but in this story it won't be happening. Neither will Seto suddenly changing his mind and walking up to Serenity and telling her he loves her and always did YUK!!! Joey has suffered enough already…

What I will add is that there is going to be a happy ending for all three Seto/Mai and Joey! (No they don't all hook up) Yeah so please keep reading oh and

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. failed attempt

**Hey welcome back**

Thanks for reading

It's a shame that the only way you can tell if the story is being read is by how many reviews it gets.

I review every story I read even if I don't like it so please review and tell me what your stories are and I will read and review them I promise, Especially if it's a Yugioh romance -

**Chapter 6**

_Failed attempt_

The cool midday breeze blows as the sky grows cloudy once again.

Mai kneels down by Joey and pats him on the shoulder. "Joey" she softly says, her breath touching his face lightly. Joey looks at her with red eyes. He looks as though he had been yelling and something had stopped him dead, leading him to hold back a few tears. A tear manages to escape from his left eye and runs down his skin. "It's all over Mai" he winces in sorrow. Mai grabs him by his shoulders and shakes him. "Joey" she yells. "Don't do this to your self".

The group is standing on the far side of Joey, Seto and Mai. They had witnessed the whole thing. "I tried Mai really I did" he sadly speaks. Mai nods with genuine pity for him. "I know Joey" she replies patting him on the head lightly. Mai pulls Joey back up on to his feet. He adjusts his green jacket and pulls on his jeans uneasily, for he felt uncomfortable around Seto Kaiba. The tough cold CEO who had defeated him once again in a battle of duel monsters, however this time the cost was much greater.

Seto remains in his solid stance with his arms crossed tightly. He does not seem to care that everybody around would rather have seen Wheeler win and take Mai home. As if the pathetic mortal stood a chance against him. Mokuba who had been supporting Seto since he had first started duelling walks up to Joey and smiles at him. "No matter what my brother thinks Joey" "you will always be an awesome duellist". Joey is touched by Mokubas encouraging words and leans in to hug him when Seto breaks it up. "Sorry to ruin this Kodak moment but as the winner of the duel I think I am entitled to a word with the loser" Seto grunts pushing Mokuba out of Joeys grasp.

Joey folds his arms and groans. "Don't you think you've punished me enough?" Yugi and the gang walk up behind him. "The rules were once the duel has ended we all go home" Tea sourly informs Kaiba. Seto rolls his eyes and sarcastically chuckles to himself. "If it isn't too much of an ordeal to tear you away from your fan club for one moment Wheeler I just want to talk to you professionally okay?" Seto smartly replies looking over at Mokuba who is still peeved with him for pulling him away. Everyone is silent for a minute. Mai moves over to Seto and looks away from the group and over at the blimp. "Go on you guys Joey will be fine" she assures while making sure she does not look them dead in the eye. Tea and Bakura fold their arms. "Yeah right" Tea scowls. Seto is about to say something when Joey raises his voice. "Yeah why don't you all wait in the blimp?" he says forcing a content smile. "What's the worst that can happen?" he jokes. Yugi grabs his hand and smiles at him. "You'll always be a winner to us Joey" he reassuringly says. Tea and Serenity both nod and Tristan and Duke agree and high five him.

When the group are all in the blimp waiting to go, Seto points Mokuba toward the same direction that Yugi and the gang wandered in.

"I don't wanna go in with them' the dark haired boy whines. "I wanna see what you and Joey do to each other". "They won't be doing anything" Mai half smiles, finding Mokubas innocent anticipation rather cute. She then leads him inside where he stands so his feet barely touch the inside of the blimp. Seto looks at Mokuba with warning eyes. "Mokie inside" he sternly orders. Mokuba frowns and scurries off. Mai stands by the door with her arms folded, wandering what the hell Seto wants to say to Joey. She was also longing to go home with the very handsome man who had duelled for her and only her…..

Okay a little shorter than usual which is good It means the story will be more spread out and may appear longer than it is he he

Please R&R

Hmm what will Seto say to Joe? A bribe perhaps? To keep him away? Also whohas a huge crush on someone but is too afraid to tell? Seto and Mai aren't the only romance in the story (that does not mean that Joey will hook up with Mai or Seto in the end or that Serenity and Duke will discover an undying love for each other)

The next chapter will be a little experimental with the character romances so keep reading

Also if you have any Seto Mai stories of your own please review and tell me is worlds biggest SxM fan LOL


	7. Noone like you

Chapter 7

Thanks for stopping by.

I'm not to sure whether to make this the end of the story or not but it should be an interesting ending (who gets with who?) aha and what s the deal with Seto and Joey? Very peculiar… if you wanna find out read on and please for the love of seto and mai REVIEW

Oh and that review I got regarding Tristan calling Mokuba Mokie, did I write that? I am certain I just wrote that Seto called him Mokie as he does in the series, also Joey Wheeler IS an idiot and Seto always beats him Sorry but that's the truth….

Thanks again Lina567 for reading my new setoxmai story "10 Things" and giving such positive reviews to my fan fics you ROCK!!!

Let's continue…..

**Chapter 7 **

"There is just no one like you"

Joey grows impatient and anxious at the same time. "What does this punk want form me now?" he murmurs coldly to himself, still hurt over him winning the duel. The wind blows and Joey notices Mai's soft blonde hair in the corner of his eye. Just then Seto approaches and Joey arms himself for what Seto Kaiba is about to say.

"Ok Wheeler lets get one thing straight" he begins as he glares at the young blonde male. "I never want to have to see or associate with you again" Seto sternly informs his most hated of opponents. Joey shrugs his shoulders with out an ounce of surprise. "Fine by me bud" he replies. Seto looks over at Mai then back at Joey. "That also means you don't talk to Mai or anyone I associate with either" he rudely adds, his glare intensifying. Joe shakes his head and laughs quietly. Seto shoots him a vaguely confused look. "What's so funny?" Mai asks with her arms crossed. Joey looks at Mai in the eyes and replies "You are". Mai tilts her head in confusion. "Oh?" she questions. "Yeah" Wheeler says smartly. "You actually wanna take up with this guy" "this nut bag that no one likes or they pretend to like because they are scared of him". Seto and Mai are both perplexed by Joey's words. Seto feels his fists clench and jaw grow tight. "Ha we could have had fun Mai" Joey dims his laughter and looks at the concrete below. Mai doesn't know how to reply as she still feels guilty about the situation. Seto can see the position that Joey had put mai in and feels no contempt for Wheeler what so ever.

"Wheeler you can say what you want but it won't change anything" Seto snarls while subtly comforting Mai with his arm around her shoulder. "You will always be lower class trash who successful people like me only associate with by mistake or in this case duelling for someone who is obviously out of your league and always will be" Seto's words are cold and truthful and now Joey feels the brunt of his opponents verbal abuse. "Kaiba you will never change will you?" he yells. "You will always be a condescending prick who thinks that everyone around you is an idiot and that nobody is good enough for you" Joey feels out of breath after spouting his mouth off. Mai feels herself tense up as the fighting continues. "Oh and tell your friends that thanks to you they will have to find there own way home" Seto informs dismissing what Joey has just said. Mai widens her purple eyes and Joey hides his pain with a sour smirk. "Ha you can't do that smart ass I am getting on that blimp anyways". "Oh really?" Kaiba sarcastically asks while still holding Mai. "Yeah" Joey snaps back. Mai cannot take the constant bickering anymore.

"Stop it" she yells, putting both hands out in front of the two rivals. Seto and Joey both stop and look at the blonde. "You shouldn't fight over something that was my fault" she sadly says. She then walks u to Joey and holds back a tear. "Joey I am sorry I wish none of this had happened". Joey looks away from his crush in sadness and shame. "Yeah well it did Mai" he coldly replies. "If I could take back what I did and said I would and you would never have been caught up in this mess" she whimpers. "Please don't blame Seto it's not his fault" she asks concerned for joey's state of mind. Seto stands behind them almost like a statue. He listens to Mai sweetly tell Joey that what's done is done and that it's over between them. "He'll always be the same Mai" Joey warns. "When he gets sick of ya and throws you out then who will you run to?" he asks. Mai doesn't say anything as she knows that Joey would only feel worse if she did reply. She leans in to hug Joey but he pulls away. "Goodbye Mai" he whispers. Joey then walks inside to gather his friends who are anxiously waiting for him.

Mai kneels to the ground and wipes her face with her hands. Seto walks up behind her and lifts her up off the ground. "Shh" Seto hushes the weary young woman. "It's all over now" he whispers pressing his lips in against hers. Mai forgets her worries as she passionately embraces Seto's advances. After a few moments she stops the kiss and asks him, "You would never get sick of me and throw me out?" Seto smiles a little and smoothes her hair with his supple hands. "When you were under Marik's power for those days" "I didn't know if you would pull through".

"Then why did you not come to see me?" she asks feeling herself tremble in his arms. "That's just it Mai" Seto replies. "I did". Mai moves back in surprise. "Really?" Seto nods sincerely. "Every night". Mai's face suddenly lights up and she flings herself into Seto's arms. "To our new life together Hun" she whispers seductively. Seto looks at her with sexy eyes and the two of them walk into the blimp.

Back inside, Tea, Tristan and Duke are consoling Joey. "You don't need her" Duke says encouragingly. "When we get home this will all be over" Tristan attempts to reassure Joey but he continues to maintain his long face and sad eyes. "As usual I am left with nothing again" Joey says in self pity. Tea sits by Joey and gives him a hug. "Aw Joey don't say that" she smiles. Joey looks at Tea. "Why not?" "It's true" he replies sick of himself. "Joey you have something that those two will never have" Tea says assuring. Joey lifts his head and looks confusedly at his dark haired friend. "Say what?" he asks. Tea laughs. "You have friends Joey" "Real friends that care about you". Joey then feels a smile break across his face. "You know your right" "Thanks Tea". The two close friends hug and Tristan and Duke stand and agree (tender schmaltzy American moment here)

Just then Serenity and Yugi burst into the room. "Hey guys Mokuba said we are leaving now so let's go" Yugi says. Tristan and Duke both escort serenity out the door and Joey forgets about Seto's threatening comment of not letting them on the blimp and proceeds to follow when Tea stops him. Joey spins round and looks innocently at Tea. She can't help but giggle at his childlike face and floppy mop of blonde hair than hangs down over his forehead. "Don't forget Joey you have friends that need you" "Friends that will always be there for you and Friends that love you"……

Joey is smiles a little uncertainly and tries to comprehend what Tea had just said. She breaths heavily and gasps. "I can't believe I just said that". Joey half laughs and pulls her in by his waist. "Kiss me Joey" she whispers in an impulsive voice. Without thinking Joey leans in and purses his thin lips against Teas. Perhaps it was Joey's sadness and needing comfort after Mai, Perhaps it was two friends who had been hiding their inner feelings for too long or perhaps it was Tea acting completely irrational.

Perhaps……

Joey licks his lips after that most pleasurable kiss. "We better go join the others" Tea sweetly giggles. Joey winks and grins. "Boy do we have something to tell them"……

One year from now: The whole group was ecstatic about Tea and Joey who are now expecting their first child. (Yugi was a little shocked but then again isn't he always shocked or concerned about something?) Tristan and Duke continued to fight over Serenity until she eventually gave in and dated both of them, she is now dating Tristan and Duke is engaged to one Serenity's new friends called Vivian Wong. Marik and Bakura also realised they had been hiding feelings about themselves for a long time and are now partners and both run a successful dance studio for err the more sophisticated guy. Little Mokuba did so well in his studies that he is off to college as one of the youngest students in his state to be studying at a University.

All well and good but what about Seto and Mai?

Seto continues to run Kaiba Corp which has expanded in size and profit by almost triple. Mai spends the majority of her time at Kaiba's estate planning their wedding which she cannot wait for... Its gonna be BIG.

**THE END**

(For now, might make another chapter to tie up the loose ends. Seto and Mai's wedding and so on)

Thanks for reading

"Later days"


End file.
